I'm Not Edward
by FinalFantasyHearts-Rinsaito
Summary: Alice always knew that this would happen, and the future never changed. From the moment she met Bella, she knew that she wouldn’t be the one he chose. So, she’d let Jasper go. T for language.
1. I'm Not Edward

I'm Not Edward

_Author Note: This came to life because of __**Twilightteamjake**__, so this fic is for her - even if it isn't Bella/Jacob. Thanks for keeping me going. Oh, I should also point out that this is set around __**New Moon **__time_**, **_however, they know that Jacob is a werewolf because Alice and Jasper have been keeping an eye on Forks. Just thought I should explain that. T for language and general references. _

_[Alice always knew that this would happen, and the future never changed. From the moment she met Bella, she knew that she wouldn't be the one he chose. So, she'd let Jasper go. B/Jas] _

Isabella Swan sat in her living room, watching Romeo and Juliet - staring Leonardo Di Caprio, of course - for the fifteenth time in a row. She was at the part where Juliet killed herself upon realising her lover had just killed himself - thinking her to be dead, and she was in tears - for the fifteenth time in a row. Charlie, her father, was becoming even more worried than he had been when Edward had first left and she had gone into zombie mode. He hoped Jacob would come over soon and drag her out to do something that didn't involve death, or crying.

There wasn't anything Charlie could say to make things better, but, he hoped Jacob could cheer her up a little…

**

Alice Cullen looked up at the overcast London sky, a smile touching her lips as she took out her umbrella and began to walk down the high street. People looked at her as if she were mad - it was not raining, why did she have an umbrella out? Moments later, however, small, perfect orbs of water began to tumble from the sky, gradually increasing and turning to a downpour.

It only took her a few minutes to reach the meeting point, and when she turned the corner, her smile dropped. Jasper Cullen stood outside, letting the rain soak him through, his expression stony, his body language demonstrating his mood. He wasn't happy, not at all, Alice didn't need to be able to see the future to know that much.

She sighed, she knew what was coming now, and it pained her beyond belief. Jasper was, although no one believed it, her husband. He was the person she loved more than anything, and would protect until the last standing. However, she had known for a long time that it would only last so long for her. Even if he loved her, you couldn't change a future that deeply ingrained, it had always been there, and had never changed, not in all of those years, and, had become clearer when she met them.

"Jasper," she greeted him, pressing a kiss to his lips as he bent his head to hers, it was instinct, they had been together that long. The vampires looked at one another for a moment, before the younger looked away from her amber gaze. He knew her well, he would sense if there was something wrong, and, not only that he would know she knew his path - an impasse of ability stood before them like wall. Alice sighed, sliding her fingers through her husband's, handing him the umbrella, as he was that much taller and beginning to walk along once more.

"What's wrong, Alice?" he asked calmly, blonde hair falling into his eyes; his expression unchanged, but, tender somehow. Alice knew his face so well, every detail of him ingrained in her extensive memory - forever. The female vampire knew that although she knew her husband's path it was very possible he hadn't made his choice consciously yet, very possible. However, she would not know, she was not a mind reader - unlike Edward.

"Nothing's wrong, why?" she asked, looking up at him innocently, gently touching his cheek reassuringly.

"I know something is wrong." he told her sternly, holding her attention with the look in his eyes - a mixture between concern, and anger at not being trusted with her worries.

"It's nothing important," Alice began, formulating a quick plan she had lain out in her mind of several pre-prepared for the occasion. Jasper Cullen stopped walking, wrapping his arms around the small girl's waist, a bemused smile flashing across his features.

"All the same - I'd like to know, Alice." she giggled as he pressed a kiss to her no longer beating jugular, and put her arms around his neck - pulling his closer.

"I was just…worried about the accounts."

He drew back from her, raising an eyebrow, "Why? We have enough money anyway; it's not as if we're going to go redundant."

Alice rolled her eyes, " No, silly. I meant, the business is doing so well, I was worried if we did too well it'd bring attention to us."

He laughed, shaking his head at her in amusement. "Right, but, you'd know before anyone found us anyway, non?" she smiled, carefully relaxing her thoughts to make her story convincing. She knew him so well that she could hide her emotions if she needed to now, she knew him as well as she knew herself, better perhaps.

"I worry about the others, that's all." she sighed convincingly, he grinned, kissing her again softly.

"I know you do, that's why even werewolves love you."

Alice thought of Jacob Black and grimaced, "Well, that's debatable."

"In time, Alice, you'll see."

She could not help but smirk, "Nothing but time, always and never ending, nothing to worry us over years. We have eternity." but, of course, that's was not true- even if Jasper did nod.

**

Jacob Black threw a rock angrily at the garage door and pouted. He was not pleased at all, not in the least, not an ounce, not an iota, not a pinch, or any other measurement he could think of. Bella, he was supposed to go and see Bella, but he couldn't bring himself to. Yes, he wanted to, but his internal battle was becoming confusing. He was torn between his heart - which wanted to see Bella, protect her, make her smile…and yes, when he admitted it a bit more. His brain, however, wanted to run for the hills. Not because he disliked her, because she was in love with Edward - still- and he was a werewolf….so, she had the choice of a vampire who abandoned her, or a werewolf who followed her around like a…'man' possessed. He could scream, but, he wouldn't; he would settle for throwing the small pebbles and then leave to drive to her house. He already knew his heart was going to win the battle, but, he hoped for his sanity's sake that it didn't win the war.

**

Bella opened the door, her eyes were puffy and red-rimmed, but she smiled at Jacob, gesturing for him to come in. Charlie gladly left his hiding place (also known as the kitchen, which should have been suspicious anyway as he never cooked) and greeted the tall young man.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jacob asked as soon as they had left the house.

"What?" she asked impolitely, she hadn't been paying attention to him.

"Are you okay? Your eyes are all red and shit."

Bella's hands moved to her eyes and she grimaced, "Yeah, I'm fine - I was watching _Romeo and Juliet, _that's all."

He shrugged, "Should I bother asking how many times?" they walked down the street together slowly, leaving the Chevy were it was for once.

"Probably not." she admitted, blushing slightly.

He chuckled, "I'm guessing it was more than once then,"

"In a row…"

Jacob's curiosity crippled him, and he grinned, "Go on, tell me."

"Fifteen." Bella sighed, hiding her face behind her curtain of hair with embarrassment.

"Holy…" Jacob whistled appreciatively. "And all this time I thought you were a softy - hardcore, girl."

Bella raised an eyebrow, "How does that make me hardcore?"

Jacob grinned, "You shouldn't have asked that. Okay, one, that's just asking for trouble when you know it makes you cry. So, hardcore for being able to see something that upsets you - glutton for punishment, much? And, two, because you know I'm going to bring it up - how much fucking sex have you watched this afternoon?"

Bella groaned, "You would only look at that, wouldn't you?"

The werewolf chuckled, "Yes."

"Don't you appreciate the poetry, the love story, the…"

"Sex?" supplied Jacob unhelpfully.

"Yes, exactly…" agreed Bella, then realised what she'd just said, Jacob was grinning like a cat "No, I didn't mean that! You know I didn't."

Jacob nodded, "It doesn't detract from the amusement factor though."

She laughed, blushing furiously but giving up on arguing. "Do you not see how beautiful the poetry of the story is though?"

Again, the young werewolf grinned, "Poetry of motion?"

Bella shot him a withering look, "You're just an uneducated sex-mad werewolf."

He cocked his head to the side and winked, "Never disagree with a compliment like that."

"Fine, whatever. But, how does watching more than once -aside from telling you I apparently only watch it for the sex, that I'm a glutton for punishment?" she asked

"One would think you'd drop this topic of conversation as you keep dropping yourself in it But, okay." Jacob commented blithely.

"You yourself said I was a glutton for punishment," she pointed out triumphantly.

Jake groaned, she was quite annoyingly good at this sometimes - when she wasn't being wimpy or moping.

"Don't, you'll give me ideas," he warned, "I'm sure you can guess what I was going to say."

Bella made a little 'oh' noise, and began to blush, "You were right."

"About what, doubting of course that you're thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We should change the topic."

"Okay, not what I was thinking…"

"Jake," Bella turned to him smiling.

"Yeah?"

"Go bleach your mind sometime."

He chuckled, "Yes, Teacher."


	2. Here Somehow

Chapter Two: Here Somehow 

AN: Hehe, thank-you for the reviews and faves for the first chapter. Jasper! Jasper! Jasper! *^^* Sorry for all the song lyrics - I have the songs in my head __

_Baby, I was stupid for telling you 'goodbye'…maybe I was wrong for tryin'a pick a fight. I know that I've got issues, but, you're pretty messed up too. Either way, I found out, I'm nothing without you. _

Jasper sighed angrily, pushing back his hair with agitated hands. He wasn't sure what he was thinking anymore, obviously deranged…was that possible? To go mad once you became a vampire, if your body stayed in the same state…Carlisle never mentioned anything about the mind. If the mind didn't change they wouldn't remember anything of their vampiric existence, which meant it was feasible that he had completely, and utterly lost his marbles. Then again, who knew who was sane, and who was not any longer? In Jasper's opinions Edward was more than a little off his rocker at times, endangering their clan by bringing Bella into it, and then leaving her. How, could you pull someone over the edge, and into a completely different world, opening their eyes to the things that lay out of sight but always in mind? But, then to abandon them. It was beyond cruel, it verged on the capabilities of a monster, the very thing Edward feared most of becoming. He had left Bella Swan without rose-tinted spectacles, knowledge of the creatures around her - watching, waiting, picking people off on the side-lines - and with no means of proof or protection for herself or those she loved.

He groaned, standing suddenly for something to do. Jasper began to pace the room, in small, confined circles like those of a caged animal. What could he do about any of this? Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. But, he wanted to. Wanted to resolve the things the others had forgotten, things he couldn't be seen to remember or notice. They said they had all left Forks to 'Protect Bella', but, really it was foolhardy. How could the clan hope to protect her if they weren't around to save her? After all, Victoria was after Bella, wouldn't the logical thing be to stay near-by? Apparently, the others believed not. Jasper was beginning to think it was he who was the only sane one in the family now.

He and Alice had branched off, because the dark-haired girl didn't agree either. Though, how them moving to London - grey though it may have been- stopped them from standing out too much, or protected her any more than Edward and the others were…well, that part of the reasoning escaped him. Jasper was pretty sure that she had chosen London for the shopping, and China Town. He couldn't help but notice how she always dragged him there, and made him go to the print clubs with her, and play DDR. He was married to the least insane of the bunch, and that wasn't saying very much.

The terraced house they had acquired upon moving across the world was spacious and tidy. Not that they made much mess anyway, but, they had a maid. The maid, a tall, thin, modelesque girl, with long black hair and perfectly haunting blue eyes was called Ariadne. She was, what he would have termed a 'Goth', but she denied this. However, she seemed to have guessed that the pair were vampires within minutes, Jasper secretly thought that Alice enjoyed using her as her personal doll for all of her new clothes and shopping days too.

It was just such a day - a shopping day. This meant that Alice had dragged Ariadne out with her for a spa make-over and shopping spree. It wasn't like there was any constraint on money, but, Jasper did sometimes wonder if one day he would open the wardrobe to be drowned in a tide of clothes and Prada shoes. Especially when he thought of his own amount of clothes - though large thanks to Alice- was meagre in comparison to his wife.

The vampire opened the fridge, which was full of unnecessary food for show, just for the sake of it. He wasn't hungry, he just wanted to look. Although, unlike the others, he didn't mind the smell of human food, he definitely didn't eat it. Rearranging the food until he was satisfied, he closed the door again. He was bored, and when Jasper Cullen was bored he tended to do odd things - for a vampire at least. He moved to the radio and switched it on - Lily Allen blasted from the speakers and he rolled his eyes. Obviously Alice had been listening to the thing earlier. He had to admit, it sounded a little like her - the song. Although she wasn't quite that vain, it was the general 'lots of money idea.'

_And I'll take my clothes off, and it will be shameless - 'cause everyone knows just how you get famous. I'll look at the sun, and I'll look in the mirror, I'm not on track yet - I'm onto a winner. _

He hummed along to the song, thinking about his brother and sister - Rosalie and Emmett. They were also 'protectingBella_', _but he was growing seriously tired of the idea. They wouldn't listen to him about her safety, surely if Edward really did love the girl he'd actually look at every possible way to keep her safe? Apparently not.

A plan was beginning to form in the back of his mind, one so reckless it might just be plausible, and considered sane. It was making him start to resent Edward for no apparent reason, but, one thing he felt tug at his long-dead heart was Alice. He loved her, he really did…but, if he didn't want all of his family to be destroyed by one girl and her eventual, inevitable death - sooner, it looked, rather than later - he had to do something. Jasper wasn't the type to just sit around, even if he was good at taking orders, he was also good at getting his own way.

**

Alice returned to the house, carrying a pile of bags, her black hair perfectly curled around her shoulders - though it would only last another hour, such was the nature of being a vampire. She dropped off her bags in the bedroom she and Jasper shared, and quickly hung her new clothes and stacked the shoes in their shelves built into the side of the wall. It was something Emmett had done for her when they had first moved.

She finished her unpacking and trailed back into the living room. It wasn't until then that she noticed that the entire house was in darkness. But, being a vampire this wasn't hindering, however, Jasper liked to have the lights on in the house. He'd once said it made him feel as if he were still a living being. She had always wondered what exactly went on inside his head, how he felt sometimes, he was so good at pretending everything was alright. Just like she was.

She moved through the different rooms, unable to locate him. Alice returned to the living room, and called out, "Jasper?" turning on the spot she asked once more, "Jasper, where are you…?"

The note fluttered to the floor in front of her, and she felt fear grip at her heart as if she was still human, and frail. Bending down to retrieve the letter she frowned. It was addressed to her, and in Jasper's handwriting. Why hadn't she seen this letter? She hadn't seen any of this in the future, but, perhaps it was one of those unimportant letters. Jasper was so organised and empathic he'd write a letter to explain he had to go and buy milk. She nodded to herself, smiling slightly.

Then she reminded herself that they wouldn't ever need to buy milk.

Fear returning, she turned the envelope over in her icy hands, sliding the lip open. Her hands shook slightly, her normal composure falling away like a silk shawl, torn and fluttering away on the warm, summer breeze. She pulled the thick note paper out, and unfolded it - beginning to read.

_'Alice,_

_I know you may already know this before you read my letter, but, I still need to explain._

_When it comes down to it, this is harder than I first imagined, though a lot easier too. I won't lie to you, I probably won't be coming back to London again. Or, at least, not for a quite a time. I'm going back to Forks, to see Bella - I can't leave her unprotected. If none of the others will do the right, proper and sensible thing, I suppose I must step up and face the music, as it were. If Isabella Swan dies, I know our entire family will be torn apart by grief, and a rift will form between all of us. I can't let that happen, if the death of one mortal girl could ruin the happiness of the people I love the most; I will prevent that untimely demise. At all costs._

_I ask you not to follow me back, or to try to stop me - it will only make things harder on both of us. It hurts to leave you, you must know that, it hurts more than anything. Far more than death itself did, if my heart could beat it would be to your name. Please believe me, as you always do. You've been everything to me, and you still are. I know Bella is your friend though, a best friend, and I can't let you lose her. But, you have the business to keep you busy, it will be as if I haven't gone anywhere you'll have so much to do._

_Take care, please forgive me._

_You know I'll always love you, Alice. Always._

_Yours, from here to eternity,_

_Jasper.'_

Alice's eyes glazed over, and if she could cry, she would have. Falling to her knees she shuddered, he had left her. She hadn't expected it to hurt so much when she knew, but it did…it hurt badly. More than if he had told her he never loved her, because he still thought he did. She knew the feeling he described, it was like having her heart ripped from her chest, while still breathing, bloodied, still beating. Raw, and not entirely describable or a pain you could say where it stemmed from, it was just there, like scars on her soul. Because, her heart couldn't beat, she knew that, but it was as if she were dying all over again. And, not to some utopia, a beautiful world she had never noticed, to something as black as tar, clinging to her.

But, everything healed with time - even vampires.

_Forever united here somehow. You've got a piece of me, and , honestly, my life would suck without you. _


End file.
